zombie_frontierfandomcom-20200214-history
Experience System
Solar Frontier uses a skill-based level up system in conjunction with a class system Skill Proficiency A player's proficiency in a skill is dictated by that skill's experience level. This level ranges from 1 to 200. One experience level is given to the appropriate skill if: *'Every time '''a player succeeds in using a combat skill, ie. shooting an enemy successfully an experience point is given. *'Every time''' a player succeeds using a major skill is used, ie. hacking into a database two experience points are given *'Every time '''a player uses a minor skill two experience is gained for that skill. Skill points All skills start at level 2 For every 5 points of experience put into a skill, One skill point is given up to 4 skill points. Above 4 skill points and up to 8 skill points 10 points of experience is required for one skill point. Above 8 Skill points and up to 14 skill points, 20 points of expereince is required. Above 14 Skill points and up to 17 skill points, 30 points of experience is required. Above 17 Skill points and up to 20, 40 points of experience is required. '''Numeric:' 0 XP Needed - 1-2 5 XP Needed - 3-4 10 XP Needed - 5-8 20 XP Needed - 9-13 30XP Needed - 14-17 40XP Needed - 18-20 So for example, if a player had 100 experience points in pistols, you would have 10 skill points If a player rolled their combat roll, and they were using the appropriate weapon, they would add the appropriate skill to their roll. So if you had 10 skill points in pistols, you would add 10 to the number rolled. Leveling up To level up, a player must gain 15 combat experience points, or 10 major skill experience points or 10 minor skill experience points. Classes Classes are trees of traits that can be explored and attained through leveling up. Every level a player gains 1 class extension point Every 5 levels the players earns another class starter point OR the choice of 3 extra class extension points One class starter point is given at level 1, i.e the start of a character See Classes Trees for classes list. Skills and statistics influences Skill points represents how competent a player or character is in a certain field, say cooking or martial arts. As a guide to personally grasp how proficient a player or character is in a skill: *A skill level of 2: Never done anything on this skill whatsoever; completely new to the skill. No Understanding *A skill level of 4: Heard something about this skill once, maybe read a pamphlet or spoken about it. Abysmal *A skill level of 6: Read a book on the skill, or rarely practices this and has a basic grasp of the skill. Poor ''' *A skill level of 8: Competent understanding of the skill; does this occasionally or underwent a course. '''Below Average *A skill level of 10: Proficient in this skill; regularly practices this skill and has a good understanding. Average *A skill level of 12: Accomplished in this skill; does it daily or has a great understanding. Above Average ' *A skill level of 14: Very skilled; has a lot of practice or does this as a job. Very good understanding. ' High *A skill level of 16: One of the best; does this all the time. Very High *A skill level of 18: One of the most skilled of your generation; people look up to you. Legendary *A skill level of: 20: The most skilled in the century; a household name that will be remembered through the ages. Godlike Skills are influenced by a player's or a character's statistics (Strength, Endurance, Dexterity, Perception, etc.). The complete average stats for all species is 10. For every two points a stat has above ten, the player gets a bonus skill point in the appropriate skill. For example, if a player has a strength of 18, they would get a +4 to all strength based skills. Skills list Combat Intelligence based combat skills. Weapon Knowledge Dexterity based combat skills. Sub Machine Guns/Small Automatics Pistols Small Melee Rifles, Automatic Rifles, Assault Rifles Sniper Rifles Spaceship Weapons control Item Throwing Strength based combat skills. Melee Large Melee Large Weapons Flamethrowers/Thermite Throwers/Plasma Throwers Unarmed Combat Willpower based combat skills. Drunk Fighting Agility based combat skills. Dodging Martial Art Major skills Intelligence based skills. Disable Device (Used to shutdown robots or auto turrets either up close or with long range disablers) Hacking Shield Knowledge (Succeeding a role in this skill gives d12 Shield Penetration Roll) Armor Knowledge (Succeeding a role in this skill gives d12 Armour Penetration Roll) Medicine Surgery Ship Knowledge/Weakness spotting Tactics Dexterity based skills. Sleight of hand Ship Maintenance Item Repair Modification Piloting Lock Picking Pick Pocketing Akimbo Strength based skills. Climbing Charisma based skills. Persuade Seduce Interrogation Eloquence (speeches, ect.) Leadership Barter Willpower based skills. Mind over matter Self Medicate Meditate Agility based skills. Parkour maneuvering, diving, jumping and balance Weapon Disarm Flexibility Stealth Perception based skills. Listening Weak spotting Lip reading Smuggling Minor skills Intelligence based skills. *Appraisal *Xenology *Investigate *Nanotech *Detect Motive *Psycology *Forgery *Cybernetics *Robotics *Prosthetics *Engineering *Survival *Biology *Chemistry Speed based skills. *Swimming Charisma based skills. *Lie *Animal Handling *Disguise *Diplomacy